Mileena's Attraction
by LittleMissBadAssid
Summary: If you listen to me closely, I'll tell you about my adventure. LEMON! Yuri too by the way.
1. Chapter 1: Kitana

Hello, my name's Mileena Kahn, yes I'm the evil clown sister Kitana, and yes I'm the lady in pink, and my father is the evil emperor Shao Kahn. I lived with my father, my stepmother, my sis, her bodyguard/best friend, and some more creeps around Outworld. I haven't been doing anything now, I stopped trying to slay my sister, I had no reasons to slay her anymore, I failed too many times and plus her and her friend Jade prevented me from doing so anyway. Anywho, I'm here to talk about me, actually I'm here to talk about my adventure, my weird adventure, my sexual adventure to be exact my first was with my sister Kitana, listen while I tell you what happened. I roamed through the hallways minding my business when I heard.

"We've could've had something, Kuai. You and I could've been happy together, I left Liu Kang just for you."

"Kitana, what we had is over. Now get over us, cause I have." I saw Kuai walked the other way leaving a brokenhearted Kitana behind, I walked over to Kitana who had her face in her hands crying, I cuddle next to her only for her to shove me off.

"Get off of me, you bitch!" She scolds me. "I don't need your sympathy." She said walking towards her room, I stood up and I followed her to her room where she fall face first onto her pillow, sobbing. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"Go away!" she yells. "Don't look at me, just leave me alone!" I sat on her bed next to her while she cried. The poor thing left Liu Kang for this Kuai Liang and she lost both of them.

"Why don't you want me to help you?" I asked.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!" She screams. "I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL!" My face became saddened when I learned that from my sister, although I don't blame her, I did try killing her.

"I see, I'll be on my way then."

"No."

"What?"

"It's not your fault why I don't like you, its father's fault. He made Shang Tsung create you so you join his side."

"Oh I see. What's with you and Kuai?" I asked.

"Nothing..." She said getting from her bed and out her room. "…its just a confused love for lust." She said entering out her room. Meanwhile I was at a meeting that my father had made, he was still going on about the same old bullshit about taking over Earthrealm and stuff like he's really gonna take over this time. My father announce that the meeting was over and everyone went back to whatever they were doing, I looked over to where Kitana was talking to Jade, I could hear them whispering. I'm so glad for once it's not about me but instead it was about something else. I saw them sneakily walking out Father's conference room together, I have no idea what it is about me but I had to find out what they were up to. So without them knowing, I followed them. They walked for a long time and in a hasty speed, I couldn't walk that fast but luckily I was able to find out where they were. They walked in Kitana's room and closed the door behind them. I slowly walked up to the door and crept the door open slowly only to see them making out in a hot flash of heat. I seen the tongues rolling, the hands touching, the bodies touching, clothing being taken off, and everything and pretty soon they started to get naked and all afternoon I seen my sister having lesbian sex with her friend. The Next Day, I was still walking I had nothing better to do, I still roamed the hallways till I heard my name being called, it was Kitana.

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked me. "I'm gonna be watching a movie, do you wanna join?" I stood there shocked, Kitana had never invited me to anything, and it may be one of her skims. I have to find out for sure.

"Hello Mileena." She greeted in a different tone. "Uh hi?"

"You look beautiful today, how have your day been going?"

"Its going…pretty good. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, why'd you asked?"

"Well…yesterday, you were crying and you didn't want to talk to anybody." Kitana let out a sweet giggle.

"That was only yesterday, I doing quite fine. I just thought I invite you for a movie night."

"Really? I…I guess I could stay."

"Great, why don't you come sit next to me." She offered.

"Okay, sure." I sat next to her while she put on a movie.

"So what are we watching?"

"It's a plan old horror film the Earthrealm's are watching, it's called Nightmare On Elm's Street."

"Ugh, okay." We watched the movie about 3 hours, watching Freddy kill his victims in their dreams, I noticed that Kitana was comfortable underneath me. As the story unfolds, she got closer and closer on the couch until finally her hand brushes my leg. Strangely I don't seem to mind as her hand rest on my leg, mid-thigh. She kind of cuddle into me, I could feel her breast on my arm. I tried to play cool and continued watching the movie I felt her turn her head and look at me. I bit my lip thinking about the move she's gonna make on me next. She took her hand and placed underneath my chin making my head turns towards her, I looked into her eyes and before I knew it, her lips was on mine. Her lips were so soft and the kiss was unbelievably fantastic, feeling her pink lips on my red lips. Her lips taste good too, she cups my face and licks my lips, I was really hoping she access more of her sweet taste in my mouth.

"Hmmm…you taste so good." Kitana said in a lustful tone.

"Kitana, we shouldn't-"I was cut off when she place her finger on my lips. "Nobody has to know." She said. Then the next thing I knew our bodies turn toward each other as our kiss deepens. Her hand travels from her cheek down to my breast. Damn, I can feel my nipples through my bra; I could feel hers as well. I felt her hand shyly close over my breast and it was like a lightning bolt through my pussy.

"By the gods!" I breathed. I slowly massaged her breast anticipating more. My heart races as her hand traces to the bottom of my shirt. She didn't hesitate she took off my shirt and undid my bra, I lean back as she took off her shirt and her bra. I took my fingers and slowly slide it up her stomach, over her breast to her lips. She moans like a little kitty while I did this. "I can't wait no more…" she whispers with a nice lick of the lips. "…let me please you." She said.

Soon we were naked and our body pressed up against each other while I was on the bottom, you took my nipple in your mouth. I can feel tongue going around my tit around my nipple. I moaned while feeling her hand on my pussy. She stops and leans down opening my legs for head to stick her head in between, she took her tongue and circled inside my clit. It felt so good feeling her tongue flickering my pussy. She licked a circle around my hard on bed before sucking into her mouth. She nibbles on my cunt and massages it with her finger. She sucked my clit hard as she shoves a finger in my hot wet cunt. She found the ridges inside my pussy and run her fingertips over my g-spots sat back and watched as she slowly fingers in and out my tight cunt.

"Mmmmm…" I moaned feeling her finger go in and out of me. I felt her pick up the pace as she slid another one in. in and out, in and out, in and out faster and faster. I was getting so close, so with her other hand and without easing up. She fucks my pussy with her fingers until I felt my cervix tighten and shot out clear liquid out of my body, she started licking my juices and coming out of my pussy.

"You taste so good." She breathed with lust darkened within her eyes. "Now it's my turn to be pleased, get down there." She ordered.

**A/N: This was really something, so what do you think? Hot? Weird? Good? Bad? Give me a review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jade

After my altercation with my sister, I attempted to remain quiet and not to tell anyone my lesbian sex with Kitana. It felt weird having sex with my sister and kinda felt good at the same time, I never had sex that good, come to think of it I never had sex at all (And no, I never touched that razor mouth freak, Baraka. He attempted to have sex with me but I defeated him.) Any who, I tried keeping this to myself but I still had a strange feeling that somebody knew about it; a certain green ninja.

"Well Well Well, did someone have fun in the princess room yesterday?" she asked. I turned around with shock in my eyes while I gazed in her green eyes. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know very well of what I'm talking about. I know what you did yesterday, you had sex with your own sister." She said giving an evil smile.

"No I didn't." I lied. "I don't believe you, I saw you go in your sister's room. You watched a movie and then you had sex."

"That's…none of your business." Jade gave an evil laugh and stepped towards me.

"It is so my business, you had sex Mileena. You might as well admit it but don't think just cause you had your turn with the princess makes you better than me. You could never compete against me."

"I don't want to be competed with you, what me and Kitana did was yesterday. It's over now…it ended, okay."

"No sweetie, this is only the beginning." Jade said walking past me 'accidently' brushing her shoulder against mine.

"Are you gonna tell?" I blurted. Jade turns to me and said. "And if I do."

"You better not tell Jade!" I snapped. "I stabbed you in your eyes once and killed you and I can do it again."

"I won't tell but I'm not letting you go that easily."

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm not gonna tell anyone. Unless you do something in exchange for me to keep my mouth shut."

"What is it?" another wicked smile had come on Jade's face. "You are to come to my room, and satisfy me, exactly like you did Kitana."

"What!?" I said in disbelief. "I can't do that, I won't do that."

"Well I can always tell the emperor what you did." Jade threatens.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked. "I'm promising you." I could take out my sais and stab Jade in the back but I couldn't that's not me anymore. I gave a long sigh and said. "Fine…I'll do it to shut you up. When do you want me there?"

"Tonight, after training. Don't be late." She said walking from me. "Bitch." I cursed.

_Late Tonight…_

I arrived at Jade's room like she wanted, I didn't really feel like doing this but you know anything to keep Jade's mouth shut. So, I walked where I seen green everywhere, Jade had a nice room a beautiful room to be exact. Her room was green, mine was pink, and Kitana's was blue. So I was looking around the room seeing every green thing, but as I went to the back room; I was surprised. To see a totally naked Jade, her ebony skin, her curves, her breast bust, her mask was gone, all of that; turned me on in a way. I seen Jade's green eyes stare at me, she let out a some sort of sexy evil laugh.

"Ah I seen you came, and to think I would've told on you." She said coming towards me. I look down and she had her green knee high boots on. Damn, she couldn't look any sexier.

"Let's just do this and get this over with." I spat. "Ah ah ah, first I wanna see you get undressed." She said with a dirty sick smile. I took off my mask revealing my lips to her, and then I started to take off my clothes showing her my nude form. I was ready to take off my boots till I heard. "No." she said. "Leave those on." I did what she asked me. She got closer to me and plants her lips onto mine. She slick slid her hand in-between my thighs rubbing my pussy in a hot sensual manner, I flinched a bit and she slid her tongue between my lips and circled it in my mouth. I slid my hand up her thighs and rubs her buttocks, it was smooth and soft looking that was until she pushed me on the bed hard.

"Mmm." She moaned then let her hair down. She crawled over and started kissing and licking my neck and to my breast. For a bodyguard Jade was an excellent sex lover and the one to please as she kissed all the way down to my cunt.

"Mmmmm so beautiful." She said diving her tongue in my pussy. I felt it circled in my cunt making it even wetter than it already was. She rubbed her hands up to my breast and squeezed them tight while she continued to lick me. "Ooooh…Ahhh….Mmmm Jade….oh!" she licked all the way up and kissed my cunt. "It tastes so good." She whispers and went back licking it some more.

"Oh Jade, ooooh shit!" I moaned. I closed my eyes as I felt the surge of wetness between my legs. I moaned loudly as my pussy liquid took its place, I'm pretty sure the people would've heard me but I didn't care, I didn't like what I was doing but it felt so damn good. Jade sat up and licks her thick red lips and gave a sexy giggle while I was panting as if I was working hard (I kinda was.).

"Mmmm, fuck you got me wet now." She purred. As she pulled me up and kissed me hard with our tongue just having a long slimy fight. She stop for a minute and lied down on her back with her legs spread open. For a minute I took a good glimpse of her beautiful ebony cunt, it was all wet and ready to be licked and fingered to death.

"Lick me." She ordered. Without any hesitation I crawled over and placed my head between her legs and started licking and sucking on her cunt. I parted her lips and started to lap up her insides maybe giving her a sexual thrill.

"Uhhhn yes…Ahhh….Ohhhh yes right there…yes come on lick my pussy." I stopped for a moment and stuck one finger inside her, I started going in and out making her scream my name and buck her hips as her toes curled and her hands had a firm grip on the sheets of the bed.

"Ohhhh…." She moans. I touched her breast and leaned down to take one of her chocolate nipple in my mouth, circling my tongue around as she grabs a lock of my hair. "I know what you're doing." She said in a dark voice. She grabs my hair tightly and throws me back on the bed.

"You think you're better than me." She growled. I opened my mouth to protest but I couldn't, I was in lust to even say anything.

"I'll show you that you're not." She growled as she pulled out her emerald vibrator; she turned on the vibrator where it started to…well vibrate…

"Let's light this pussy up." She said. "Oh shit."


	3. Chapter 3: Scorpion

_The Next Day…_

Ok, I did not expect receiving sexual treatments from both my sister and her bodyguard. I guess the reason why Kitana wanted to do it was because she was desperate to be loved and Jade well that was to keep Jade's mouth shut. Now that that's all behind me. I decided to travel outside and attempted to relax maybe even mediate a little. So that's what I served, so as I was sitting there relaxing, minding my own business till someone disturbed me.

"Mileena!" I heard a voice spat like my name was a raw piece of shit. I looked over only to see Baraka coming towards me.

"Oh shit!" I quickly got up and ran back in the palace with him following me. "Come back here!" He screamed while his blade came thrashing out of his arms. "Go away!" I screamed as I made my way to my room and close the door tightly behind me.

"Mileena! Mileena! I want you!" he cried banging on the door.

"You can't run from me forever! I want your fucking love!" he shouts.

"For the last time Baraka, I don't love you! Leave me alone!" I screamed.

"You don't mean that! I wont stop till I have you!"

"Baraka, please go away!" I begged. "No! I want you! I want you now!"

"Baraka!" I heard a voice shout so loud till I almost caused an earthquake . I knew who that voice was; it was my father Shao Kahn.

"What is the meaning of this?" My father asked.

"My lord, I love your daughter and all I want is her love. She does not feel the same, I want her to feel the same way as I do." I heard quietness for a while till I heard.

"My daughter should never be involved with a disgusting pitiful swine like you." he said.

"But my lord-"

"No buts return to your post this insistence!" My father ordered. I felt relieved at first but then I heard him mutter.

"Soon I will have your daughter for my bride." he stated in a low tone, great now I have a stalker on my back.

_The Next Day After..._

I had just gotten finish taken my shower while wrapping a towel around my nude shape form. While I stepped in my room I noticed my window was broken, there was glass on the floor, and a rock that had a rock that had landed on my bed with a note attached to it. And it read.

_**Mileena my love,**_

_**I will not stop until I have you.**_

_**Baraka**_

I crinkled up the sheet of paper and thrown it away and that's when I heard someone shout my name.

"MILEENA!" he shouted. I looked out the window and saw Baraka down by my window.

"Will you marry me, Mileena?" he asked.

"Baraka, for the last time. I don't love you and I'm not gonna marry you. So could you please go and leave me alone!" I shouted. Angrily, he thrashed his blades from his arms growling at me.

"You'll marry me or I'll rip your fucking guts out!" I had enough of this, I couldn't stand him coming after me anymore. So I pulled out the big guns and called someone who could get Baraka away from me somehow. So I called...a hell specter.

"Hello?"

"Hanzo, its me, MIleena."

"You! Ugh, what the fuck do you want now!?"

"I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"Look Baraka, keeps following me alright, and I need you to get rid of him for me."

"Why the hell can't you do it?"

"Because the man is madly in love with me, and I want him out of my life. Hanzo, please for me."

"And what do I get in return?"

"I'll talk to Lord Raiden about resurrecting your family."

"You honestly think he's gonna wanna listen to you and your father is the emperor that wants to rule Earthrealm. Fuck no, besides I can talk to him myself about resurrecting my family."

"Well that's all I can do, Hanzo."

"No it's not that's a lot you can do."

"Like what? What is it you want?"

"Okay I'm a admit, your a hot piece of ass alright. And your fuckable, too."

"What your saying is that, you with to have sex with me?"

"Well no that's not it."

"Then what do you want?"

"I Hanzo want to fuck you, Mileena." Well I got myself in an sex exchange again but once again I had to do it. "Okay, if you get Baraka out of my life, you can fuck me." I said and before I knew it the phone hanged up.

"Hello? Hanzo? Ugh, damn it!" I slammed the phone on the receiver. I heard Baraka still screaming mu name outside.

"Mileena! Come out here!" I looked outside to see him then in a fire Hanzo had came behind him.

"Hey bitch!" Hanzo yells. When Baraka had turned around to see Scorpion, Scorpion unsheathes his sword and slices Baraka torso. He then cuts his throat and delivers a powerful kick which sends his torso and head off his body. As Baraka's head comes falling down, he sliced it between.

"I really didn't mean it like that..." I said to myself.

"...but if the shoe fits..." I said going back to the bathroom. But before I could step foot to the bathroom Scorpion appeared before me.

"Scorpion?" I said before he torn the towel off my body.

"Get over here, bitch!" He screamed and throws me on the bed hard. He took off his mask but instead of flaming skull. Hanzo had a beautiful, handsome some sort of Asian face, that I could stare at all day.

"You sure you don't want any coffee first?" I asked. "Shut your fuckin' mouth and spread those fuckin' legs." I did what he said and spread my legs wide so he could see my cunt. He looks up me and licks his lips and shoved his head between my legs savagely licking and sucking my clit making me even more wet while his biog strong hands rubbed on my smooth body. "Uhh." I moaned while Scorpion was licking and fingering my pussy.

"Mmm." he moans and licks the folds on my vagina like a child with ice cream. He rubs my pussy fast making me shiver and buck my body,. "Yeah, you like it when I fuckin' rub this pussy."

"Oh yeah mmmm."

"Yeah its about time you fuckin' paid me back, after all the shit I done for you." he shoved his middle finger into my virgin pussy. I forced back a loud scream, remembering everyone downstairs. I had been so afraid of this, but now suddenly. I was consumed with desire. My now good girl brain was fighting a losing battle with my hungry pussy.

Scorpion pumped his slender finger with such force that I couldn't think straight. I had never even masturbated very much before, his one finger felt gigantic inside of me. I knew what was going to be inside me next, and it was wonderfully terrifying to think about. He took his finger out and sucked off my juices. It made me so fucking hot to watch. Than he got on top of me, so I tried to prepare myself for dick. I hadn't seen it before, but I figured it would be about average. Or atleast I hoped so.

But he surprised me when his head lowered to my stomach and licking downwards at my pussy again. My eyes widened and my hand reflexively covered my pussy. I wanted it so bad, but it was so alien to me. "Come on, baby." he whispered eagerly. "I wanna show you av trick with my tongue."

He tore my hand away, and buried his face into my moist pussy. He was making it so damn hard to be quiet. I started to care less and less whether someone heard or not...hell, I didn't give a fuck if they came up and watched. All I could think, feel, or hear was his tongue flickering my clit, his finger pumping my tight hole, his occasional animalistic growls.

Suddenly, I wanted to challenge his arrogance. I had never even seen a dick before outside of porn, but I had seen enough of that to know that guys like a good cock sucking . I decided to take control. I flung myself at him and knocked him to the floor. "Baby..." he said, surprised. "My turn," I smiled and started licking all over his balls and shaft. He was definitely NOT average. He had a reason to be arrogant with this huge, pulsing rod between his legs.

"Shit, baby! Oh fuck yeah...you like that dick, little virgin?" I gagged as he thrust it deep into my throat, grunting, holding my head down tightly against tightly against himself, my chin on his balls. I couldn't breathe...but the more I protested, the harder and deeper he fucked my mouth. He shot some more on my face as I swallowed what had given me. I thought that meant maybe I wouldn't have to go through the pain of the first time...

Especially since he was so big. But I was wrong. He then started sucking my hard nipples . I felt his dick getting rock hard again as he fondled my large breasts. He squeezed them together and rubbed his face in them, which sent me over the edge.

"Hanzo, baby, put inside me..." He looked up at me with an evil little grin. "Want me to pop that sweet cherry." he asked. I nodded nervously. He stroked his fat cock and slapped it against my rub over and over.

"Mmmm, that pussy is soaked..." Then I felt my whole existence flip upside down as he pulled the head into my super tight pussy. He groaned and I screamed as he forced it all the way in. I pulled the sheets off the bed and clenched my toes into his calves as he began to go faster. "Hanzo! Hanzo!" I screamed. The whole kingdom probably heard me. I heard his heavy balls slapping against my ass, our juices making a sexy wet pound as we combined.


	4. Chapter 4: Sub-Zero

Well. I'm back once again and you all know that I've had sex with Kitana, Jade, and Scorpion. Those of you who don't well now you do any who, I told you all about my sexual adventure it's not over just yet, nope it's just the beginning. Kuai Liang aka Sub-Zero and KItana had some kind of thing for each other. This resulted into Kitana leaving Liu Kang for Kuai, only to find out that Kuai really wasn't that interested in KItana that much so he left Kitana. And that's when Kuai came to me.

We were in my father's throne room having another meeting again. I looked around the room, I was surprised to see both Kuai and Tomas (Smoke) there. My main focus was wondering what they were doing here in Outworld in my father's throne room but I decided not to go into details and forget about it. As the meeting was adjourned, I heard snickering behind my back. As usual I assumed it was Kitana and Jade that was laughing probably at me but I was wrong it was Sub-Zero and Smoke but they weren't laughing at me like I thought, they were laughing at Kitana while she walked out the room broken hearted. Kuai and Tomas were real assholes. I let out a deep sigh and prepared to walk out till I heard.

"Is your sister still upset?" he asked. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well is she?" He asked smiling coldly.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think she'll be alright."

"I think you two are idiots."

"Thanks." Smoke said.

"Hey you know, I like your ass. Why don't you let me get in that?" He asked me with a nice lick of the lips.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

"Oh no thanks I already did that for him." Smoke said, smiling.

"You should get tested, you stupid fags!" I shouted and walked away. "She's a fat bitch, anyway."

_The Next Day…_

I woke up with a morning yawn and gotten out the bed as I headed towards the door, I noticed there was a note attached to my door saying. **'You're a fucking slut and I hope you die bitch!'** you wanna know what the pitiful thing is; it came from Kitana. I crumbled up the piece of paper in anger and throw it on the ground. I know I said I changed but that was uncalled for. Revenge time.

_Later at Night…._

I found out where did Kuai's place were and I knocked on his door impatiently, he opens the door revealing his sexy tone body at me. I knew right then and there I was horny.

"Hey baby, what brings you by?"

"Shut up and let's fuck." I demanded.

"You sure don't have to shot me down twice."

_Moments Later…_

We laid there in the dark. I had only talked to him a couple times. The look of him made me want him inside me. We took some shots earlier that night and had decided to lay and watch a movie. Neither of us was focused though. We start kissing. His hand rubbing my stomach felt like something I never felt before. He slides his hand down my shorts. My wet pussy throbbing he lusts his fingers deep in my pussy. Further and further he his fingers went deep.

He circled my clit. He thrusted his hand. The feeling was so sensational. It felt amazing the deeper he went the more fingers he used. I couldn't resist. I moaned as I had an orgasm. My body became stiff as he took control. He took my shorts off and then my thong and they feel onto the floor. We sat up as he undresses me. I was completely naked as I sat on his dick. But then we switched positions as he rode on top of me pushing his dick slowly in and out. He went faster and faster as I started moaning and screaming. The bed moved up and down as we fucked. He rode on top of me with my legs in the air. He played with my tits and sucked on them. I couldn't even speak but he said. "Baby, I love fucking you and making your pussy wet."

We paused and kissed. He then trotted his dick into me again going fast as fuck. My thighs started shaking. We stopped as we ran out of breath. But then I got on my hand and knees as I took it from behind and then we spooned and he smacked my ass hard. We could feel our warm fluids leaking on the bed. We went on the floor and we stopped. I fell asleep as we cuddled. He woke me up by licking my sore pussy. He laughed as he dirty talked me. He picked me up and we started fucking hard. I had a 10 minute orgasm. He played with my clit with his fingers some more and he said. "Babe, I own you. I will do what I want." he then laid his dick on my boobs and fucked them.

We kissed and we finished up by pinning me to the bedpost with handcuffs as he pulled on my hair and fucked me so hard it felt amazing. I didn't think it would have gone that felt amazing. I didn't think it would have gone that far but I couldn't help myself when I first seduced him, take that sister. By the way did I tell you that she was staring in the window?


	5. Chapter 5: Smoke

Hello everyone I"M back once again, and instead of telling you my sexual adventure. I thought I should tell you a story about this woman who meets this gorgeous male grey ninja. So here we go.

Finally it was bed time and their agreement to stay with the next night under the promise of separate rooms. She had rolled her eyes at him and giggled when she agreed, and he pretended not to notice.

She hoped he was thinking of the two of them being alone. Up in my room he opened the sash window – the guest room was at the far end of the opposite wing and gathered heat during the day. Showered and cooler in her little white hipster panties, and a short vest , she leaned out to savour the cool evening air. He had chatted with her for a good half hour before coming through and she had been fast asleep before he had left her room, a smile on her face as she no doubt thought of her evening. He had stood for minute looking at her sleeping form, admiring the way her full chest rose and fell as she slept, and wondering what it would be like to take one of her firm ripe breasts into my mouth. She felt a twitch deep in her pussy and beat a hasty retreat to her own room before she acted on an impulse.

As she gazed at the pool down below and the stars reflecting off the surface, she heard a noise behind me, and turned to look over my shoulder. It was him, in his pj bottoms. She could see a large solid lump straining at the material and gasped and straightened up.

"Don't move." he whispered. "Stay there please." She hesitated, nervous of what was going to happen, even though she had wished it so many times. She had imagined that they would be alone when or if they ever acted on their feelings. She felt the heat of his hard body behind her, and his two large hands moved round to the front her vest, slipping under, and stroking either side of her breasts. He slowly eased up her top and pulled it over her head. In slow movements he brushed his hands up and down, moving close to her panties, and then back up, never touching her nipples that were now hard and stiff, helped by the cool breeze that was coming through the window. He moved his arm round her small waist and turned her round to face him. She looked up at him, and her eyes must have betrayed some of her fear as when he bent to kiss her he whispered -

"I want you so very badly, but we will do it so slowly, I don't want to hurt you". She nodded and moved her mouth up to receive his kiss. It was hot and as she raked her tongue over his groaned and pressed his body into hers. She could feel his large erection straining in his pj bottoms, and her hands moved down , curious. She eased in under the waistband and felt his cock. It was hard, like marble, and the purple bulbous head was so very smooth. As she ran her fingers down each side she marveled at its girth, and he moaned gutturally into her mouth as his cock twitched under her touch.

His hand came down to her little white panties that were now wet in the crotch, he would be able to feel the heat that was coming from it, and the night breeze stirred the air so her musky scent rose up. He slipped a finger underneath and stroked her smooth slit, easing a finger in to rub her hard pink clit , and she took a sharp breath as a warm feeling surged through her.

With a growl he ripped her panties down, licking and sucking her nipples as he did so. She could feel the urgency in his touch, and moved her hands quicker up and down his shaft. He kneeled before her wet tight pussy and ran his tongue along it , flicking at the hard bud poking out in front of him causing her to whimper at the amazing sensations it caused. As he lashed his tongue back and forth she could feel an orgasm building up inside, and as he slipped in a finger she involuntarily clenched her pussy muscles around it, pulling it in before yielding to the buildup and she shuddered and moaned as she came all over his face and hand.

He quickly rose and pushed her to sit on the bed as he stood before her with his large manhood bolt upright in front of her, she hesitantly licked the tip, tasting the salt from his pre-cum and savoring her first taste. She looked up at him for reassurance that she was doing the right thing, and as she gazed up at him with my large green eyes, she felt his cock swelling in her hand. The power she felt made her pussy quiver. I slipped his enormous granite erection into my mouth, clamping my lips over it and slowly worked her head up and down, stroking his shaft as she did so. She could see his thigh muscles straining as he started moaning.

"Jesus, that is so beautiful, let me fuck your mouth, yes, oh baby suck my cock". As she licked and sucked away she was so turned on, her nipples were like two little bullets, and she could feel the flow of her juices trickling down her thighs. She could feel his cock suddenly jerking and his balls tightened up and with a moan he shot hot creamy salty ropes of cum into her mouth, and it spilt over her lips and onto her nipples, where the heat of the liquid on her sensitive taste buds made her gasp. Savoring the taste of ejaculate, she lapped up the spills, as he panted and trembled in front of her. As she looked up she realized that his cock had not gone down, and as he caught her staring in disbelief, he smiled and said

"I'm going to fuck you now baby girl." The sudden realization that she was going to have to accommodate such a mammoth rod hit her , and she struggled to stand up, stumbling as she did so. He caught her and held her close.

"Don't worry baby , it will be nice and slow, it will be beautiful." Easing her back on the bed, he lay next to her, stroking her slim muscular tight body, grazing her nipples and brushing her smooth shaved mound and she shivered at the delight of the feeling. He moved up onto his elbow and kissing her mouth, then her nipples as he slipped his finger into her hot wet pussy. She moaned with pleasure and as he worked his finger in and out she felt my muscles relaxing inside. He rolled over and parted her legs with his knees, and as he knelt in front of her, he took his cock in his hand and rubbed the head against her clit, then down onto the juices pouring out of her, and slowly fed his bulbous head into her waiting, quivering and swollen cunt. Bit by bit he pushed his cock into her and she gasped at each gentle thrust.

"God baby you are so hot and tight. Relax now and the pain will be really quick". She nodded and tried to unclamp her muscles that were gripping his cock. There was a thrust and a sharp searing pain as something gave way and he seemed to plunge further into her. She squealed briefly and he stopped moving. As he lay over me still she could feel the heat of her pussy walls surrounding his large prick, and the pain subsided. As he looked into her eyes, he started moving in and out of her, bringing his cock out to the tip each time and thrusting it all the way back in – she looked down to watch in fascination as he fucked her tight pussy. She moaned with pleasure as he watched her watching him fuck her and the pace increased. Her breathing became labored and her nipples puckered even more, standing right out on her chest. He bent to lick and suckle them and this sent a bolt of lightning through her body, causing her to buck under him. She moved her hips to the rhythm and suddenly realized she was going to come, she could feel her pussy contracting and she looked.

"God, I'm going to cum all over that thick hot hard cock of yours." With that, his breathing increased and he started plunging into her harder as she started moaning and whimpering at the pleasurable buildup of her penetrative orgasm.

"Now! Yes, Now!" she cried, and she thrust down onto him as he rammed into her with a deep moan

"God I'm coming. Fuck I'm coming baby!" And with that she felt his hot cum shoot ribbons of cream deep inside her and the walls of her cunt grasped and let go of his pulsating, trembling cock. He collapsed on her whispering her name, and held her in his arms as their breathing came back to normal. He kissed her gently and cupped her chin.

"Baby, that was so amazing. That tight pussy of yours was beautiful. Now that your first time is out of the way, we can now concentrate on a full day and night of pleasure."

"I intend to teach you so much about love making, about fucking and about pleasure. I'm going to keep making you cum and you're going to milk this cock of mine dry." She looked up at this man she had wanted for so long, this man she had thought about when she pleasured herself and shivered with delight at the thought of the next 24 hours. I bet those of you are wondering who those dirty couples were in this story well. The gorgeous greymale ninja was Tomas Vrbada aka Smoke and the woman was...well...ehehe


	6. Chapter 6: Noob Saibot

**A/N: This gonna be a little different considering the fact this is gonna be the only chapter without a Mileena P.O.V, instead she's gonna write a letter to herself. By the way this for mkfreak123. Enjoy!**

You see him before he sees you, which gives you the perfect chance to look him up and down carefully. Darkness contrasts with black skin, he was totally dark with blackness with only his white eyes and no pupils - all in all, you decide you like what you see. You scan back up his body to his face, examining each of his features, and it's then that white eyes meet yours.

He smirks, knowing exactly what you were doing, but you just raise an eyebrow, not embarrassed in the slightest. This time, it's his turn to check you out, giving you an appreciative glance up and down, and when his eyes meet yours once more, you motion him over with a tiny nod of your head. He shakes his head, and you smirk; you always have liked a little bit of a challenge.

The original plan was to essentially eye fuck him until he caved, but then your favorite song starts to play over the speakers, and you give that up quickly. You make your way through the crowd to him, and his smirk only grows bigger as you take each step. No words are spoken when you finally get there; you simply grab him by the wrist and pull him to the dance floor, turning around so your back is flush to his chest.

You start to move to the rhythm of the song easily, your hips rocking fluidly against his, and his hands immediately move to grip them just tightly enough for you to feel his body heat through the thin material of your dress. His breath is hot on your neck, only adding to the fire that's starting to run in your veins, when he leans down to whisper lowly, "Bi-Han."

You look back at him, blue eyes meeting yours once again, and tell him your name, never stopping the motions of your lower body. His hands wander up your sides, down past your hips to your thighs, then right back to where they started, sending tiny shivers up your spine from the feather light touch. "Come here often?"

"Often enough. Never seen you around before," you answer, slinking down his body slowly as you raise your arms over your head to rest on the back of his neck gently. "You could say I'm just passing through," he says with a grin. You're curious, but don't question him further, choosing to let him remain mysterious for the time being. Instead, you turn to face him, your bodies still pressed together as closely as they can be, and you rest your hands on his chest, feeling the muscles contracting underneath your palms from your touch.

One song turns into two turns into five, and you've hardly moved from this position. His hands have boldly dropped from the small of your back to the curves of your backside, keeping your hips flush against his. Your lips are only inches apart now, an intense, teasing look being shared between the two of you as you dart your tongue out to lick your lips seductively before dropping your gaze once more.

You want him, and he wants you, but neither of you wants to cave first and tell the other to take you home. You've lost this unspoken game once already tonight - it's his turn. You feel him shift and his head move slightly, and you look up at him just in time to feel another body pressed against your back. You start to turn around, wondering just who could be behind you when you've obviously shown Bi-Han is the only man you'll be dancing with tonight, but his hands anchor you in position. "Relax. He's a friend of mine."

You look to see an almost exact copy of Bi-Han, save for a bit sharper jaw. He grins, and if this was under different circumstances, you would melt at just how sweet his smile is. "This is my shadow, wicked, huh?" he says, his hands coming up to your waist as Bi-Han's move back around to your sides. "Mind if I join you?"

You're confused to say the least as you tell him your name, but when you look up at Bi-Han, suddenly everything becomes clear without him having to say it. Twins. Nonetheless, he grins and explains just what's on both of their minds. "Why don't you come home with us tonight?"

"With both of you?" you ask incredulously; even though you understand exactly what he means, you can't believe they're serious. Wasn't that... a bit weird?

"Unless you're not comfortable with that kind of thing," the Shadow says immediately, starting to let go of you, but you grab his hand and pull it back.

"No, no," you say with a smirk, turning around to face the other boy and running a finger down his more defined jaw gently, making him shudder lightly. "I'm totally comfortable with it." And for some reason, you are, even though you'd never dreamed of yourself as the kind of girl who would even dance with two men, much less go home with them. And especially not twins.

Bi-Han's voice is low in your ear as he leans in from behind you, "I knew I picked the right girl." The ride back to the hotel is silent, but there's a tension in the car that you know will break as soon as you reach the room. You're in the middle of the two of them, the Shadow's hand resting hot and heavy on your inner thigh, creeping up with every mile that passes; likewise, you're doing the same to Bi-Han, feeling him get harder with each inch your fingers move. His grip on the steering wheel is so tight his knuckles are white, and after much too long, he pulls into the parking lot of the hotel where they're staying.

An awkward walk through the lobby and a tense ride up the elevator later, you step into the room, keeping a cool demeanor the entire time even though the butterflies in your stomach are fluttering like they never have before. You turn back to look at Tom and Dan and grin. "Well?"

They exchange a look before Bi-Han steps up first, wrapping his arms around your waist tightly and pulling you in for a hot kiss. You melt into the embrace, his lips warm and soft against yours the way you'd imagined they'd be. At the same time, the Shadow's comes over and leans into your neck, kissing the side gently as Bi-Han's lips work against your mouth in the perfect rhythm, causing your eyes to flutter shut in bliss already.

"My shadow and I are gonna take good care of you, love," Bi-Han whispers in your ear before moving to suck at the sensitive skin behind it.

"Exactly," the Shadow agrees, his fingers sliding down your body slowly to the hem of your dress. "We're gonna make it a night you'll never forget."

"Oh," you pant out as the Shadow sucks and nips at your neck, leaving small red marks with each bite. You groan as Bi-Han pushes down the top of your dress without hesitation, taking a minute to stare at your breasts appreciatively before reaching in and squeezing the soft skin in his palms. You arch up into him, feeling his erection already straining in his tight jeans, and moan softly. "Bi-Han."

The Shadow spins you around quickly, "My turn," barely giving you enough time to catch your breath before he kisses you with just the same amount of fervor his brother did, his tongue slipping past your lips to lick at your mouth. Bi-Han moves behind you, his thumbs flicking against your exposed nipples as you moan and lean back on his chest. Your entire body is being overtaken as you groan, your legs shaking from just a few simple touches. You can feel both of their erections against your back and front, and you reach your hand up to stroke the Shadow through his jeans, making him moan into your mouth.

"You like that, don't you, love?" Bi-Han whispers to you as he watches your movements. "I knew it from the second I saw you that you'd love this."

"Mhmm, you're so fucking sexy," the Shadow whispers in your ear, and you give a gentle moan as he bites your earlobe slightly, tipping your head back. Bi-Han pushes your dress down all the way, then the

Shadow's fingers hook into the top of your panties gently, sliding them down your legs and leaving you completely exposed to the both of them. Almost simultaneously, they pull away, eyeing you from their respective angles, drinking in the sight of your body in front of them, and the Shadow lets out a low whistle. "Damn."

"You can say that again," Bi-Han whispers, spinning you around and kissing up your chest to your neck while dodging the Shadow's hands, which are sliding around your stomach and down to your center.

"God, you're so fucking hot," he mumbles against your skin, gently rubbing his hips against yours and making his erection slide between your already slick thighs. You hear movements behind you through your haze of pleasure, and you know it's the Shadow beginning to undress. Bi-Han pulls you in his arms and kisses you hard, one hand going to your breast and cupping it gently. The Shadow strips quickly, then grabs you by the hips, spinning you around in his arms and kissing you as Bi-Han takes his turn to undress himself. He gently runs a hand down your side, his other hand firmly planted on your backside, pushing your hips even closer to his and letting you feel just how hard he is against you.

You're immediately pulled onto the bed, each one of them settling on either side of you, and even though they're openly staring at your naked body before them, you're not embarrassed in the least bit, instead pulling Bi-Han down for a deep kiss. "What do you want first love?" the Shadow whispers in your ear, kissing the skin in front of it gently. You don't do anything but groan as Bi-Han gives a hard pinch to the nipple, your entire body feeling like it's going to combust at any minute; you have no idea what you've done to deserve two men - two people, twins even - who seem to only want to please you, but you're not complaining in the slightest.

"I don't know, I can't," you pant out, the pleasure taking over your body to the extent that you can hardly breathe, much less think. There's a look shared between them, and then Bi-Han moves behind you on the bed, his erection rubbing up against the small of your back as he settles you in front of him.

He groans from the contact, hissing out your name and spreading your legs wide. You open your eyes that you hadn't realized you'd closed, looking down at the Shadow, his eyes filled with lust. Bi-Han's hand roughly grabs one of your tits as you lean your head back and capture your lips with his, kissing him roughly.

The Shadow moves his head between your legs, smirking slightly. "You're dripping, love. And it's all for me." With the first flick of his tongue on your clit, you're completely gone, moaning into Bi-Han's mouth and your hand resting in the Shadow's hair.

"Shut up," Bi-Han says to his shadow. "It's at least half me as well." The Shadow laughs to himself. His tongue licks slowly up and down your entrance, his mouth working on you like you've never felt before.

You pull his hair hard as he sucks at your clit, making your hips buck up into his face, and you pull away from Bi-Han to let a moan escape your throat as your head tips back onto his shoulder in absolute ecstasy. He then slides a finger into you, curling it upwards while his tongue is lapping at your clit with a feather light touch that has you sitting on the brink of coming but not able to fall over the edge.

Bi-Han's lips trail up your neck, kissing every inch of skin he can reach, and his voice is husky when it reaches your ears. "Look at him," he whispers lowly, one of his hands moving from your chest to your hair. He wrenches your head down, forcing you to look at the Shadow's face buried in your cunt. "Watch him while he makes you come... you love it almost as much as he does, don't you?"

One hand grips The Shadow's hair and the other grips Tom's thigh as you rock up against his face, half sobbing from the pleasure. "S-Shadow, please, I'm right there, I'm gonna come, I'm," you babble, and with one more press of his tongue to your clit, you come as hard as you ever have, screaming out his name. He works you through it easily, as though he could do this for hours, and when he finally brings his head from between your legs, your entire body relaxes against Bi-Han's, completely spent. Bi-Han, who is more than ready for his turn, switches places with his shadow quickly.

"My turn," he says, almost mockingly, wasting no time in plunging two fingers deeply into you, causing you to scream out his name. His thumb goes right to your clit, still sensitive from the Shadow's tongue, and you can hardly take the pleasure that overcomes your entire body with that simple motion. Bi-Han just smirks as you let out a loud cry and curls his fingers upwards perfectly, as though he's always known where your spot is, stroking it gently and making you cry out once more in pure bliss. The Shadow's hand comes to cup your chin and turns your face to look at him, kissing you deeply and swallowing your moans as his hands trace over your chest lightly.

"Bi-Han, fuck, please, B-Bi-Han," you pant out, hardly able to form words when you break away from the Shadow for air, and it's not long before Bi-Han leans down to give one long lick up your folds. The sudden feeling of the wet heat against you makes you come insanely hard for a second time, your cunt squeezing around his fingers as you scream out his name. Bi-Han works you through your second orgasm easily, then leans up and kisses you gently. You turn your head to the side onto the Shadow's shoulder, not being able to grasp the pleasure you've just felt as you panted hard, catching your breath as best you can.

You're not about to catch a break, though; the twins are obviously just getting started. "You ready, love? You're not tired yet are you?" Bi-Han asks with a smirk, his eyes mischievous, challenging you to keep going. You're not about to stop now, not after that look, and you shake your head with a chuckle. "Not a chance."

He grins and looks to the Shadow. "I told you I picked the right one." You switch positions again, this time sitting backwards in Bi-Han's lap just like you had been before, and his arms wrap around you tightly. You pull the Shadow's in for a deep kiss, your hand traveling slowly down his chest to his hips, and Bi-Han smirks against the skin of your neck that he's kissing gently.

"You ready for me, love?" he asks you, lining himself up with your entrance. You nod, your entire body shaking slightly as Bi-Han thrusts up into you hard, causing you to arch your back off his chest and moan his name loudly. He's filling you completely; thick and so hard inside you that you can feel him pulsing against every inch of your insides, and the heat from his breath on your neck and his skin against yours threaten to drown you in it.

The Shadow's lips move to your jaw, down to kiss over your already bruised neck, and you sigh in bliss, reaching down to wrap your hand around him gently. He moans against your skin, surprised slightly as you start to stroke him; he barely fits in your palm, your fingers hardly meeting, and he's throbbing against your skin, making you want him even more. "Fuck, that's it," he groans, closing his eyes and bucking up into your touch. "Just like that."

Bi-Han is pounding into you relentlessly, keeping his pace, his entire body moving in time with yours perfectly. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight," he groans into your ear. "How are you still so tight, god, you feel amazing." He's babbling, but you can't bring yourself to care, hardly able to concentrate on the pleasure building yet again in your lower belly and on getting the Shadow off at the same time. One of your hands grips onto Bi-Han's as he moves your hips for you, and the other moves faster on the Shadow's now aching erection, trying to bring him to the same point you are.

You look up into bright blue eyes, silently communicating what you want, and he understands in an instant, sitting up on his knees so that your face is almost perfectly level with his hips. You don't waste any time in taking him into your mouth, sucking on him frantically, and he moans loudly at the feeling of the warm, wet heat surrounding him; he's so on edge that it's not going to take much. "Oh my god your mouth. Fuck."

You can feel Bi-Han smirk behind you without even having to see it. "You look so good with your lips on his cock," he groans, fucking up into you harder and hitting your spot perfectly with each shallow thrust upwards. Holy shit. Was he actually talking about his twin's cock like that? "Wanna feel you come... let go for me." You let out a loud moan around the Shadow, following Bi-Han's instructions as you come harder than your previous two climaxes combined, the pleasure traveling to every inch of your body and numbing every feeling that's not complete and utter ecstasy; you didn't know it was even possible to feel like this.

The vibrations from your throat have the Shadow shouting your name and cumming into your mouth with a loud cry of "Ah, fuck!" His hands run through your sweat-damp hair, pushing it back from your forehead, and hold your head to him as he bucks up into your mouth, riding out his orgasm against your lips. You swallow it all without a second thought, not letting a drop escape your lips even though you can hardly breathe from the sensations overwhelming you right now.

To add to it all, Bi-Han reaches his climax at almost the same time, and his hands hold your hips tightly as he groans loudly, releasing inside of you with a groan. "Oh, oh my god fuck, you're so good, oh god." You let him ride out his high at the pace he wants, your head falling to your chest as his motions slow down behind you, and you can hear him sigh as he finishes.

You're absolutely spent, your thighs and hips bruised and throbbing. "Bi-Han, f-fuck," you breathe out softly, tears in the corners of your eyes from the pleasure, so good that it's actually painful. He slips out of you gently, and you wince despite the fact that he's trying not to hurt you as much as he can. You collapse back onto his chest, and the Shadow lets out a sated sigh, sitting back down on the bed tiredly.

"Well?" the Shadow with the sharper jaw asks you, genuinely concerned that you weren't pleased

enough.

"It was great, Shadow," you whisper, your voice hoarse from all the screaming you'd been doing.

"Better than I've ever had."

"I hope you don't think we're done yet," Bi-Han says slyly from behind you, his voice tired and husky. Your eyes go wide as you look back at him, and he sneaks a soft kiss to your lips before he explains.

"The Shadow hasn't gotten his turn with you."

"And Bi-Han hasn't gotten to feel that pretty mouth of yours yet either," the Shadow adds, his thumb running gently across your red, kiss swollen lips.

You give a soft groan as you get up from between them, catching a glimpse of yourself in the mirror – it looks like you've been beaten with the number of bruises littering your body. You start towards the bathroom without a word, and the boys share a confused glance, wondering if they've gone too far as they take in the marks all over you. They're quickly appeased when the shower starts running and you peek your head back around the door frame. "You coming or what?"

It's a few rounds later. It's either really late at night or really early in the morning. You can't be sure. You're lying between the people, Bi-Han in front of you and the Shadow behind. The Shadow has an arm around you, hand casually resting on one of your breasts. Bi-Han has been trailing his fingers up and down your side for a few minutes. He says your name, the end lifting up into a question.

"Yeah?" you ask.

"There's something the Shadow and I would like to try," he says. "We've never done it before, but we've always wanted to." You nod.

"Sure," you say. "What is it?"

"Well," Bi-Han says. He lifts his head a bit to look at the Shadow where he's resting his mouth against your shoulder.

"We were wondering," the Shadow asks quietly, planting soft kisses down your neck and then back up to your ear. "Do you think you could take both of us?"

"Haven't I already?" you ask softly. Bi-Han chuckles to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Skarlet

Well, it's Valentine's Day you know what that means flowers, candy, glass of wine, dinner dates, hot sex on the beach…okay so it's not Valentine's Day any more but its my favorite holiday. It's sort of a time for romance and sometimes if you're very very very horny, hot things goes on on V-Day. I should know, I remembered my V-Day with Skarlet.

The woman simply oozes sophistication from every pore. The words "charm, style, and grace" were most likely created just for her. If "Class" isn't her middle name, it should be. Although I rarely see her wearing any particular clothing, what the woman does to them should be illegal.

She should not be allowed to walk anywhere near a road, she's a serious obstruction to the smooth, safe flow of traffic. She has curves in places most women don't even have places. She should come under the protection of the Emperor, because she was the finest assassin other than me ever put on this planet. At least that's what I see every time I look at the lady in red grade-A, finger-lickin', tongue-smackin', top-shelf, prime eatin' material.

Now if I could just figure out how to become her official taste-tester, I'd be one deliriously happy little lady. Every time she flows through the front door of the beauty salon I work for as a assassin too, my heart begins a slow meltdown, my panties get wet, and my tongue gets hard.

And all of that takes place before she even sits down in the little cubical I work out of in the rear of the shop and places her delicate hand with its long, willowy fingers in my hands so I can do her nails. I put a lot of extra time into doing her nails, so I try to schedule her for my last appointment of the day. Anything less than my best effort would not suffice on such a magnificent creature.

Besides, once she's left the salon, I'm not much good for anything else the rest of the day. I can't help it; she just has that effect on me. Last Saturday, Saint Valentine's Day, she caught me off guard. She hadn't made an it known she was behind me, but shortly before closing time, my head was suddenly kicked into overdrive when she knocked me on the ground. I had never seen her looking so exquisite. She was dressed, unnaturally red hair with a black streak tied back in a low ponytail, and her clothing is primarily red and black with minimal white accents. She wears a tight ninja half-face mask from her nose to the edge of her collar bone. She has forearm and shoulder guards, and wears somewhat of a loin cloth, and a top that is similar to Jade's alternate top. She wears red high heeled boots apparently for an evening on the town. "Oh wonderful, I caught you before you left!" her sultry voice drifted on top of the tree. "I hope you can help me. I was on my way to a

Valentine party, and can you believe it, I broke a damn nail on the way out the door!" "Isn't that the way it always happens?" I managed to say without my voice shaking too much.

"Always when you're in a hurry. I can fix it. It'll only take a few minutes. Come on back to my work station." Naturally, I was only too pleased to stay after closing time to do her nail, or anything else she might possibly wish to have done. Hey, that's just the kind of conscientious employee I am, always willing to go the extra mile to please my customers, especially this particular customer. And it has nothing to do with the fact that she usually tips me more than I've made the rest of the entire day.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Hun?" she asked. "I know you probably have somewhere to go this evening. I mean, with it being Valentine's Day and all."

"Even if I did, which I don't, it could wait long enough for me to take care of you," I replied.

"I promise to make it well worth your while," she said.

"You always do," I replied. But I refrained from telling her that it wasn't her money I was interested in.

As the rest of the employees left for the evening I locked the front door and turned off the lights in the front portion of the shop; I wanted the salon to appear closed. Once we were inside my small cubical I sat down at my glass-top worktable. Skarlet closed around herself unto me, sat down across from me, and placed her hand in mine. My heart fluttered several times before I could get it under control. I hated to let go of her precious hand, but the sleeve of her fur coat was too close to my work for comfort. God! If I were to get something on her I'd be working the rest of my life just to pay the cleaning bill! "I know I said this wouldn't take long, but maybe you should relax before I get started. I'd sure hate to get any of this stuff on it."

"Good point," she replied, getting up removing her head from my shoulder, and sat up against a wall.

I silently gasped when she turned back toward me; the short, slinky, red-velveteen dress she was wearing was open down the front nearly to her navel, exposing large portions of her ample breasts. The lacey hemline of the dress was good feet above her perfect knees, making her long, slender legs look all that much longer and sexier.

Well, maybe my gasp hadn't been quite as silent as I had thought because she gave me a big smile and asked, while striking a sexy, model-like pose, "Whataya think?"

"Oh my God, that's awesome!" I exclaimed. Even though I figured her to be around forty, she was the hottest, sexiest woman I had ever laid eyes on. She was actually making me drool, and my mouth wasn't the only part of my body drooling at the moment.

"The party I'm on my way to is at the home of some special friends and we always try to out-sexy each other when we have one of these parties," she explained. "I don't normally dress like this to go out."

"If I looked anywhere near that hot, you'd never be able to get me outta that dress. Well, you could get me out of it to… never mind," I caught myself just in the nick of time.

Her smile shifted to more of a sexy grin. "Yeah, I know what you mean," she replied, her voice going softer, sexier. "There's always a good reason to come outta your clothes." I couldn't get my mouth working in order to reply to that.

Her eyes locked on mine as she sat back down. She turned to put her long legs under the table, but stopped to kick off her bright-red, four-inch stiletto-heeled shoes so her knees wouldn't bang against the bottom of the table. "I can come up with several good reasons without even thinking about it." Her huge, almond-shaped, dark eyes felt like they were penetrating right to my very soul. Her grin faded slightly as the tip of her tongue glided across her bright-red upper lip.

I had to get my mind back on track fast, before I said something stupid. I tried to get my mind back to the job at hand. "I… uh… I… better get your nail fixed… or you'll never get to the party," I stumbled over my words. I prayed she wouldn't notice how much my hands were trembling as I took her hand to start fixing her broken nail.

"That's okay, Hun, I'm in no hurry to get out of here. But you probably are. I would imagine this has been a pretty busy day for you," she spoke in almost a whisper as she shifted her body to cross her legs under the table.

Glass-top tables have several great advantages over wooden tables, one of which is that I could see her long, gorgeous legs under the table. I got a great glimpse of her red-lace panties as her knees parted in order to cross her legs, and her hem slid so high up her thighs I could see the red garters holding up her lacy, white stockings. Try as I might, I could not pull my eyes from the breathtaking view of the incredibly silky-looking, dark-toffee-colored skin above the tops of her stockings.

"You okay, Sweetie," she asked. "Your hands are shaking."

"Uh… yeah… my mind… was wandering for a moment, that's all," I finally managed to speak and force my eyes back to her broken nail.

"Well, I hope it wandered somewhere exciting," she said with a grin sexy enough to melt your panties off, "because whatever it was sure seems to have made you pretty nervous."

"Oh, it was a pretty exciting place alright," I replied, trying to regain a modicum of composure. "I would have been delighted to have lingered there a bit longer, but this nail requires my full attention at the moment."

"Maybe after I'm gone your mind can go back to where it was," she said.

"When you leave, so will… never mind," I almost slipped. I busied myself with the task at hand

and all too quickly had her nail repaired to its original splendor. All it needed at that point was

repainting. "You know this color doesn't exactly match you gorgeous outfit?"

"I know, but you don't have time to repaint them all. So I'll just have to settle for the color they

are," she replied sounding almost disappointed.

"If you've got the time for me to do them, I have absolutely nothing else to do this evening," I said.

"You mean to tell me, some handsome fellow isn't taking you out to dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Nope, afraid not," I replied. "I rarely date men." I have no idea why I let that slip out of my big mouth.

"Then perhaps, some pretty lady is taking you out tonight," she pursued the subject.

"Don't I wish," I admitted.

"I knew there was something about you that I liked," she said as one of her beautiful feet brushed against my calf.

My eyes rose to meet hers. My heart pounded in my chest. If my hands had been shaking any worse, I wouldn't have been able to hold onto her hand any longer. "You mean you're…?"

She cut me off. "Yes, I'm gay, lesbian, if that's what you're trying to say?"

"Oh my God" I mumbled. "I would have never…"

"You have a problem with that?" she asked, the smile fading from her goddess-like face.

"No… I… uh… I think it's wonderful," I stammered. "I just would have thought a woman as magnificent looking as you would have men killing each other to get a date with you."

"I have no use whatsoever for men," she replied. "As far as I'm concerned, they're all vile, self-centered, egotistical, sexually challenged, inadequate lovers. Who needs them?"

"Not me, that's for sure," I half lied, finally having to let go of her delightful hand because I was shaking so bad I was afraid I would break another of her nails. Her foot was no longer lightly brushing against my calf, it was rubbing higher and higher, up and down my leg.

"Am I making you nervous?" she asked.

"It's not you," I replied. "It's me."

"What do you mean, 'It's you'?" she asked. I sat there for a few moments thinking over the best, honest way to answer her question, but couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't tell her how I'd felt about her for a long time. I mean, I wasn't even close to being in her class. To tell her how much I loved her and what it did to me every time she was around, would probably be insulting to her. "I didn't mean anything," I finally answered.

"Oh, I see," she said, sounding disappointed again. "It's the salt and pepper thing, isn't it?"

"Are you crazy?" I snapped. "I think you're one of the most gorgeous women to ever grace the face of this planet and it doesn't matter what color you are."

"Then why are you so nervous?" she pressed on. I couldn't answer her. "You better let me get those nails painted so you can go to your party."

"Fine," she barked, slapping her hand down on the table. I began cleaning the old polish from her nails, as tears began slowly creeping down my face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice soft with concern.

"Nothing," I replied, looking into her beautiful eyes. "But if you don't stop asking me silly questions, I'll never get your nails done." Skarlet sat there quietly until I had finish doing her nails. I was amazed at how nice they had come out, considering how much my hands had been shaking the whole time I was doing them.

And with the blurred vision I had going for me, I was surprised I had actually gotten the polish on the nails instead of all over her fingers. She raised her hands and waved them in front of her eyes. "Nice job, and the color's perfect. How much do I owe you? And don't forget how late it is."

"You don't owe me anything," I said. "It was my pleasure."

"Don't be silly," she said, starting to pull her foot away from my leg so she could stand up. I grabbed the departing appendage and pulled it back against my leg. "But if you'll just keep doing that for a little while I'll call it even," I said. The smile that suddenly covered her face was absolutely wonderful. "Oh? I was wondering if you liked that or just being polite by not mentioning it." Her foot started slowly working its way up and down my leg again. Her other foot quickly jointed in, but went to work on the inside of my calf.

"It feels so nice," I replied.

"You should feel it from my side," she said as one of her feet slipped up onto my chair and began working its way up between my thighs. My hands dropped to the foot between my thighs, gently rubbing the delightful intruder, I gradually pulled it farther upward as I slid down in my chair a bit. I almost screamed when it finally pressed lightly against my already-soaked panties.

"Oh my! How'd your panties get so wet already?" she teased.

"Now I won't take the blame this time. That's your fault," I mumbled, attempting to hold back the moans I could feel growing in my throat. "It happens every time you're here."

"Well now, isn't that just the cutest thing," she purred. "But you might wanna get those wet panties off before that sweet little thing I know is hiding behind them catches a cold."

The moans I had been stifling quickly found their way to freedom the moment her long toes began probing their way inside the leg of my now-in-the-way panties. I have to admit, it was a real wrestling match as I pulled my skirt up around my hips and tried to wiggle out of my soaked panties while she refused to move her foot enough for me to get out of them. I had to pull my legs almost up to my chest in order to get out of the wet panties, which ended up wrapped around the ankle of the foot that was moving so delightfully against my excited womanhood. The magic her toes were creating only stopped long enough for her to reach under the table and snatch my panties from between us.

"You might wanna do something about my stockings, I have a feeling they're about to get in the way too," she said.

Without thinking, in near panic at the prospect of her stopping, I grabbed the toe of one of her stockings and ripped it open with my fingernails. Seconds later, her other stocking suffered a similar disaster. She giggled, "That's not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess it got the job done."

I said nothing; I was too busy panting with anticipation of the pleasures to come.

Moments later, my panties were under her nose, and those magnificent toes of hers were gently wiggling their way between the moist folds of my flesh. The toes of one foot tenderly danced over my swollen clit while the big toe of her other foot slowly, but insistently, worked its way inside my center. Even though my mind was totally engrossed in what her fantastic feet were doing, I could not pull my eyes from her beautiful face. There was a sparkle in her large dark eyes I had never seen before as my panties waved under her nose and her toes danced their way into more than just my heart.

The moans that had been, one by one, easing from my throat as Skarlet gently stroked the storm brewing inside me, suddenly became a scream as the storm decided it was time to show just how powerful it could be. What can only be described as the hurricane of the century raged through my body as it instantly released several years' worth of pent-up energy all at once. The only sensation registering outside of the typhoon rampaging throughout my body was Skarlet's gentle voice calling to me, "That's it Baby. Let it happen. Let it all go. Happy Valentine's Day."

As the storm gradually subsided within me, I became rewarded of how tight I was holding onto her feet and how hard I was pulling both of them against me. I also realized just how wet and slippery her feet and my hands had suddenly become. I finally looked back up at Skarlet. All I could do was giving her a weak smile and a long groan.

"Ya liked that, did ya?" she teased, trying to ease her drenched feet from between my thighs.

Reluctantly, I allowed her feet to escape. "I'm sure there's a better word than liked for it, but right now I can't think of anything," I mumbled, my smile still weak. "That was the wildest, most erotic, thing I've ever experienced."

"What are you talking about? That was just a nice little warm-up exercise," she said, "the real pleasure is yet to come. Pardon the pun."

"If that was just a warm-up, I don't know if I want to be around when you decide you want to start a real fire," I replied. "A person could be killed like that."

"Oh, but what a way to go," she said with a huge smile. "I was just trying to keep you occupied while my nails dried. When I decide it's time to ignite your booster rockets, believe me, you'll be the first to know. But by then, it'll be too late for you to do anything about it except hang on and enjoy the ride."

"Any time you wanna dance on me again, you just let me know," I replied.

"I think it was a rather nice Valentine's Day dance if you ask me," she teased.

"Yeah, and what the hell do you do for an encore?" I asked.

"I guess you're just going to have to wait until after the party to find out," she replied.

"Oh, you have to leave now?" I nearly whined.

"Yeah, I do, but you're going with me," she said. "I mean, I'd love for you go to the party with me.

I'd like to show you off to my friends."

I almost laughed in her face. "You'd like to show me off? Now there's an novel concept for ya; one of the most gorgeous people on the planet wanting to show me off to their friends."

"That's what I said," she replied. "Whether you know it or not, you're quite a little cutie yourself, girl. You obviously don't look in a mirror very often." My face must have turned beet-red. "Yeah, I do, but I certainly don't see anything like what you think you see when you look at me."

"Well, take my word for it, I really like what I see," she replied. "Now tell me why you were crying a while ago."

"Because I thought I had made you mad and it hurt me deep inside to think that," I said.

"I thought you were trying to rush me outta here," she explained. "I thought you didn't like me because I know Quan Chi."

"Woman, can't you see how much I love you? I've loved you since the first day you set foot inside the door of this place," I explained.

"How come you never let me know, or at least gave me some little indication of how you felt?" she asked.

"I don't know how to explain this to you in any way you would understand, because I'm sure it's a problem you've never had to deal with," I answered. "But straight out, there's a different class of people, and sometimes those of the higher classes don't wish to mingle with those of the lower classes and would even take insult to the prospect of such a notion."

"Wait a second!" she snapped, a dark frown on her face. "Are you saying you're too good for me? Or are you ashamed to be seen with a black woman?"

"Dammit, Skarlet, you're not listening to me!"

"The hell I not!" she nearly shouted. "And it sounds like you think you've got more class than me, or too good for me!"

"Okay, you are listening, but you're not hearing what I'm saying," I replied. "You have it backwards. I've never said anything to you because I always felt you were miles above me, dammit, not because I was better than you! That's why I was crying, I thought I had offended you and it upset me!"

"Girl, you're one crazy, mixed-up lady, you know that?" she said, shaking her pretty head back and forth, her beautiful smile back in place.

I looked deep into those gorgeous eyes of hers. "Are you still going to take me to the party?"

"I don't know," she replied. "You never accepted my invitation. Do you wanna go with me?"

"I'd love to," I answered. "But if your friends are all beautiful like you, I don't think I'll fit in very well with them. And I doubt I have anything sexy enough to wear to a party like theirs."

"Let me tell you about this group of special friends of mine," she began. "Some of them are beautiful on the outside, some are beautiful on the inside, and a few of them are actually beautiful both ways. But they're all wonderful ladies and very dear friends." "Come on, baby." she said taking my hand let's go upstairs, she got me up and lead me upstairs. We're about to make pink and red water together…if you know what I mean.

Few Minutes Later…

Already, she pushed me hard against the bed, hands on either shoulder, propping herself up above me. She smiled wickedly, eyes roving my naked body.

"Damn, girl," she said. "You're so hot." In a swift motion she lowered her face to my breasts, biting and sucking hard on my left nipple. I clenched my thighs. God, she was gonna give me an orgasm just by sucking my tits.

"Mmm, you like that?" she said, words humming against my soft, sensitive flesh. She moved to

my right breast, massaging and kneading the other with her hand. Her other hand snaked its way

to my thong and peeled it off.

"Baby, you're wet for me already?"

I didn't respond, my vision was clouded with lust and sex. This girl was gonna drive me crazy.

To keep from orgasming there and then, I tried to give her some attention, roving my hands along

her still clothed-body. When I got close to her groin she stopped me, pinning my hands above

my head and kissing me hard.

"Tsk, tsk. Not yet, baby."

She ran a finger along my slit, spreading my juices, teasing my entrance. She tugged on my clit,

running it between her fingers.

I sucked hard on her mouth. I needed her body. "Please?" I begged.

She kissed her way down my neck, passed my chest, down to my flat stomach. She licked at

the downy train that lead to my pussy.

"Please?" She chuckled against my skin, sending vibrations to my cunt. She was clearly enjoying this.

"You want by body bad, baby?"

"Yes," I whimpered. She raised herself above me so we were face to face again, our mouths hovering inches apart.

"You want to touch me?"

"Yes."

"You want to lick me?"

"Yes, please, baby?" I whined.

She raised herself, straddling my legs on her knees. Slowly she removed that tight white T, revealing medium-sized breast clad in a leopard print bra. Front clasp. I almost came.

Pressing her milky breasts together with her hands she unclasped the bra. Revealing soft, soft skin and large peachy areolas. Her nipples were hard as erasers. Her tight black jeans were the only barrier between us—I wanted to rip them off. Guiding my hands slowly, she brought them to her face, slipping my index finger into her mouth. Then my middle. She rolled her tongue over them.

Slowly she brought my hands down her neck, to her collar bone, to her breasts. I cupped each in my hand, feeling their weight, grazing her nipples with my thumb. She arched her back and sighed in pleasure. I traced my fingers down her belly, closer and closer to the pussy I'd had yet to explore. She pressed my hands against her groin and I felt it. A huge bulge. She smiled wickedly.

That did it.

I flipped her and yanked open the buttons to her jeans. I pulled them off her legs in a swift motion, lacy black panties with them. A 10", fat black strap-on hovered between us.

"You came prepared," I smiled.

"Hmm...the one constant in my life." She smiled and I thought I might actually make love to her later.

Holding her gaze, I took her large, hard black cock in my mouth, my soft, pink lips puckering around the tip. I traced the length with my tongue, coating it in my shiny saliva. And then I took it deeper, and deeper. Relaxing my throat and letting her fill me, I took the whole length of her cock in my throat. I took pleasure at her shocked face, the way her hips twitched for me. I may have been a lesbian, but man, was I good with cock? I lubed up her dick with my spit and then raised myself to her level, straddling her lap. I licked her ear, taking the lobe in my mouth, biting it slightly. I breathed hotly against her now-wet skin. "I'm gonna fuck you know," I said, positioning my opening above her.

"No," she said. "I'm gonna fuck you."

She flipped my and entered hard into my pussy in the same motion. I screamed. She pushed deep fast until our skin pressed together.

She took my tit in her mouth and sucked hard as she began pumping my pussy. I threw my head back and grabbed blindly for her tits. "God, baby, fuck. Harder," I gasped.

She lifted my hips, driving herself deeper inside of me. She pulled out almost all the way, so just her tip rested against my lips.

"No, please," I whined. "Give it to me, baby." With a hard, fast motion she slammed inside of me again.

"You like that, baby?" she asked. "You like my big black cock."

"Oh yeah I do. Fuck me harder. Harder."

"You like it rough, baby?"

She reached beneath me, lifted my hips, and stuck her unlubed finger inside my asshole. I gasped with pleasure. As she drilled my pussy she drilled my ass, deeper and deeper. She entered another finger.

"Harder—"

With her free hand she slapped my ass.

"Harder, you fucking—"

She was getting hot, too, I could tell. Her thrusts increased to a frantic pace. I knew it was my turn.

"You like fucking my pussy? You like taking my sweet, tight hole? Fucking me like a man?"

"Yes!" she gasped, voice going higher. I clenched my legs, trying to hold off the tide of pleasure approaching fast, trying not to cum until I made her cum, too.

I ground my hips against her, pushing her strap-on against her clit.

"You like fucking my like a man, you dyke? You like drilling my sweet little pussy? Look at it, baby, look at your big fat cock in my pink pussy. You like taking me—" My orgasm was to strong, it shot through me—

"-Taking-take me! Ah! Take me!" She screamed as her orgasm came, releasing pussy juices unto my bed sheets. Hips pounding into my pussy, forcing her cock into me harder and harder. I bucked against her, my pussy exploding, cum rushing to coat her big, fat, black cock. As my orgasm burst through my head, blinding me with pleasure, I managed one thought. How hot would it be when she fucked my ass?


End file.
